There are conventional techniques for producing and displaying a panoramic image on a display device.
Conventional techniques merely display a panoramic image, and it has been desired to provide various information together with the panoramic image.
Thus, the present disclosure provides a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing device, an information processing system, a panoramic video display method, and a storage medium storing control data capable of presenting more information to the user when displaying a panoramic image.
(1)
An example of a storage medium described in the present specification is a computer-readable and non-transitory storage medium storing an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing device for displaying a partial area of a panoramic video on a display device. The information processing program instructs the computer to execute: an obtaining process, a display control process, a time condition determination process, a direction condition determination process, and an execution process.
That is, the computer obtains control data including a time condition relating to time on a playback time axis of the panoramic video and a direction condition relating to a viewing direction corresponding to an area of the panoramic video to be displayed. The computer displays, on the display device, an image of the panoramic video in a viewing range corresponding to a viewing direction determined based on an input on a predetermined input device. The computer determines whether the time condition included in the control data is satisfied for a playback time point of the panoramic video being played on the display device. The computer determines whether the direction condition included in the control data is satisfied for the viewing direction determined based on an input. The computer performs a predetermined information process relating to making an output to a user in sync with the panoramic video being played based on a determination result for the time condition and the direction condition.
With configuration (1) above, the information processing device obtains control data including a time condition and a direction condition, and performs a predetermined information process relating to outputting an image and/or a sound together with the panoramic video being played based on a determination result for the time condition and the direction condition. Thus, it is possible to present, to the user, addition information together with the panoramic video, and it is possible to present more information to the user when displaying a panoramic image. Moreover, by setting the time condition and the direction condition using the control data, it is possible to easily set the condition and the point in time for presenting the information.
(2)
The time condition may be that a playback time point of the panoramic video being played be included within a period specified in the time condition.
With configuration (2) above, it is possible to perform a control such that information is output over a period specified in the time condition, of the period over which the panoramic video is played.
(3)
The direction condition may be that the viewing direction determined based on an input be included within a range specified in the direction condition.
With configuration (3) above, it is possible to perform a control such that information is output when the viewing direction controlled by the user is included within the range specified in the direction condition.
(4)
The range specified in the direction condition may be smaller than a viewing range of the panoramic video displayed on the display device. Then, where a playback time point of the panoramic video being played is within a period specified in the time condition, the predetermined information process may be started in response to inclusion of the viewing direction determined based on an input within the range specified in the direction condition.
With configuration (4) above, the information process is performed at a point in time when the direction condition is satisfied during a period in which the time condition is satisfied, whereby information is output together with the panoramic video. That is, information starts to be presented at a point in time when the viewing direction faces the direction of the object or at a point in time when the object is included within the display range, for example, rather than automatically presenting the information when a point in time has been reached. Therefore, with configuration (4) above, it is possible to output additional information with appropriate timing for the user.
(5)
The direction condition may be that the viewing direction determined based on an input be not included within a range specified in the direction condition.
With configuration (5) above, it is possible to perform a control such that information is output when the viewing direction controlled by the user is not included within the range specified in the direction condition.
(6)
It may be determined whether the direction condition is satisfied based on whether or not a display range on the display device determined by the viewing direction overlaps a range specified in the direction condition included in the control data.
With configuration (6) above, it is possible to determine the direction condition based on the relationship between the display range determined by the viewing direction controlled by the user and the range specified in the direction condition. For example, this allows for a control such as to turn on and off the output of information (e.g., a comment) based on whether the object corresponding to the direction condition (e.g., the object to which a comment is added) is included within the display range.
(7)
The control data may be data in which the time condition, the direction condition, and an information process to be performed when the time condition and the direction condition are satisfied are associated together.
With configuration (7) above, information relating to an information process to be performed during the playback of the panoramic video and information relating to a condition for performing the information process can be presented as one piece of control data, thus making it easy to handle such information.
(8)
The control data may further include an execution condition indicating whether the information process is to be performed when the time condition is satisfied and the direction condition is satisfied, or the information process is to be performed when the time condition is satisfied and the direction condition is not satisfied.
With configuration (8) above, it is possible using the execution condition to change the range (regarding the viewing direction) specified in the direction condition, and it is therefore possible to easily set or change the contents of the direction condition.
(9)
The control data may further include display position information which specifies a position at which an image is displayed by the predetermined information process. An information process of displaying an image at a position specified by the display position information included in the control data may be performed.
With configuration (9) above, where an image is displayed by the information process, it is possible by using the control data to easily specify a position at which the image is displayed.
(10)
The process of making an output to the user in sync with the panoramic video being played may be started in response to satisfaction of the time condition and the direction condition.
With configuration (10) above, it is possible to present information at a point in time when the direction condition and the time condition are satisfied, and it is therefore possible to present the information to the user at an appropriate point in time.
(11)
Additional control data including the time condition and not including the direction condition may be further obtained for a panoramic video to be played on the display device. Determination may be further made for a time condition included in the additional control data for a playback time point of the panoramic video being played. A predetermined information process relating to making an output to a user in sync with the panoramic video being played may be performed based on a determination result for the time condition included in the additional control data.
With configuration (11) above, it is possible by using the additional control data to output information independently of the viewing direction controlled by the user. That is, by using the additional control data in addition to the control data, it is possible to control the output of information by a wider variety of methods.
Note that the present specification discloses an information processing device and an information processing system having units equivalent to those realized by executing the information processing program of (1) to (11) above. The present specification also discloses an information presenting method to be carried out in (1) to (11) above. The present specification also discloses a storage medium storing the control data described above.
With the storage medium storing an information processing program, the information processing device, the information processing system, the panoramic video display method, and the storage medium storing control data described above, it is possible to output information together with the panoramic video using the control data, and it is possible to present more information to a user when displaying a panoramic image.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.